


Deprivation

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: NaNoRyRo 2015 [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, NaNoRyRo 2015, Ryden, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, pretty odd era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon have been having an affair for awhile, but never know when they'll get to have a day alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of NaNoRyRo.

The logic behind going to the grocery store at 1 a.m., the week after tour, was that it would be empty, no one would recognize them, the shopping could be done quicker. They just hadn't been planning on running into each other in the deserted place. Ryan was walking the opposite direction when Brendon saw him, but the paisley shirt, tight vest, and thin frame were unmistakeable.

"All alone, are we?" Brendon said, startling Ryan. When Ryan turned around, Brendon was faced with a large pair of sunglasses across Ryan's button nose, raised eyebrows, and parted lips.

"Brendon," Ryan said.

"Or is your girlfriend around?" Brendon asked.

"No, she's not . . . What are you doing here?"

Brendon stepped closer to Ryan. "Is she at your apartment?" Brendon asked, ignoring Ryan's question.

"No, she never showed up tonight."

"Oh, baby," Brendon said, wrapping his arms around Ryan's neck, "did she ditch you? You should've called me."

"Thought you'd be asleep by now," Ryan said. "Definitely didn't think I'd run into you here."

"Well, I haven't been able to sleep much without you," Brendon said sweetly. He kissed Ryan's lips and murmured, "Miss you."

"Miss you," Ryan said back.

"I haven't had you to—" he started to move away from Ryan. "—wear me out at night." He slung an arm around Ryan's shoulders and kept them walking to the back of the store.

Ryan laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"You always have all the energy out of me by the time you're done with me," Brendon said.

"You want sex?" Ryan asked.

"I want you," Brendon specified. It had only been a few days since they'd fucked, but that was too much time for Brendon. He curled his fingers around Ryan's wrist, pulling Ryan's hand to his lips. "Your fingers," Brendon said, a quiet groan escaping his lips. "So much better than mine."

"You've been fingering yourself?" Ryan hissed.

"Oh, yeah, but it's nothing without you there," Brendon said. He started whispering into Ryan's neck, "I've been wanting you so bad, you know, but you've been busy. I want to be fucked, you fuck me so good, and I want you to come inside me, so I can please you. It's been so long since we've had time together, and I think we need a whole day, at least."

"Um," Ryan said, cheeks flushing. "Babe, we're at a grocery store right now, this really isn't the time for dirty talk."

"It's empty," Brendon said, pressing himself into Ryan's side. "The store, I mean. And the dirty talk is to get you to come home with me. But I mean it. I want you, so, so bad. And I know you want me, my lips around your cock. I know you want to touch me, and please me." He slowly palmed the crotch of Ryan's pants, and continued, "Mark me up. Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow. Then you can keep me in bed even longer . . ." Ryan's cock was slowly hardening under Brendon's touch, his words getting to him. "We've got nowhere to be."

Ryan grabbed Brendon's hand, pulling it away from his cock. "What am I going to do with you, you filthy boy? Trying to get me to come, out in public? We better get you home," Ryan said.

Brendon smiled, put his hands behind his back, and made Ryan follow him out of the store, seduction successful.


End file.
